Meloetta and the Icing Factory
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Based on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1971 and the Meloetta fetish fanfics by Yoshizilla-Rhedosarus. Meloetta wins a trip to an icing factory as well as a chance to win a lifetime supply of icing!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta and the Icing Factory**

by Yoshizillas-Fan

This story borrows heavily from the 1971 film _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. It also has to do with Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's obsessesion with Meloetta and her fetishes such as a craving for icing, hunger, burping, farting, peeing, hiccuping, etc. **I highly recommend reading those first!** Anyway, his Meloetta fetishes and the 40th anniversary of _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _inspired me to write this. So did that episode of Family Guy that also steals from this movie. XD Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

It was a beautiful day in the Pokemon World, Keldeo, Meloetta and Genesect were at home, wwhile Meloetta has finished her seventieth carton of Meldey Icing, a special icing that came from a mysterious factory.

"Come on, Meloetta. Haven't you had enough?" asked Keldeo who walked up to Meloetta, who was rubbing her full stomach with a smile on her face, feeling nice and full.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just don't know what to do now." said Meloetta, still rubbing her full stomach, belching loudly as she giggled.

"Why don't you go for a walk?"

"Ok!" Meloetta tried to get up, but felt bloated because of her full stomach and fell back on the couch. "Help me up please!"

Keldeo sighed as he helped the full Meloetta off the couch. "Thanks." she said as she walked out the door.

Meloetta went for a walk, still feeling full and skipping happily along for it was a beautiful day, the two kami Pokemon Tornadus and Thundurus being on the other side of the planet, causing a storm. But that's not important. Meloetta then noticed a huge set of factory gates. Behind the gates were buidings and smoke rising from the chimneys. It said "Meldey" on the main building and the gate both connected by a long red road.

"Hey, what's this?" said Meloetta as she looked at the factory.

Then a mysterious voice said:

"Up the Sinnoh mountain,

through the twisting curl...

we dare not go a-looking

for fear of little girls."

Meloetta turned to see a Dusknoir standing near the factory gates.

"What?" asked Meloetta confusedly.

"Take a good look." said the Dusknoir. "Nobody ever goes in...and nobody ever comes out." the Dusknoir then floated away as Meloetta watched it vanish with a blank look on her face. Meloetta then ran back home.

"Oh hey Meloetta! Feel better?" Genesect asked as she came in.

"Umm...I need to talk to you about something." she said.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Keldeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta was at home. She was telling Arceus, Keldeo, Genesect about the factory she saw and the mysterious pokemon who talked to her.

"...and then he floated up to me and said: "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever goes out.", then he just vanished." she said.

"Ah yes..." said Arceus. "You must have come by Murphy Meldey's icing factory. Keldeo can tell you all about it. He's seen Murphy Meldey with his own two eyes."

"It's true!" said Keldeo, which fascinated Meloetta.

"Tell me all about the factory!" she said.

"Well, there was once a man named Murphy Melody. He was an icing addict just like you. He loved icing so much that he decided to build a proper icing factory. The largest icing factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other!"

"Wow!" said Meloetta, fascinated. "Go on."

"Anyway, the man was a genius. He turned his addiction into a business! His icing tasted much better than ordinary icing. He's made all kinds of different icings and other things too!"

"But then..." Keldeo stopped, then he said: "Thousands of other icing makers grew jealous of Mr. Medley and started to send in secret spies disguised as workers to steal his secret recipes! One of those spies was named Pastworth. Oh that Pastworth! He was the worst of them all! Finally Mr. Meldey said: _"I'll shall be ruined! Close the factory!", _and that's just what he did."

"But it not closed now." said Meloetta, interrupting him.

"No, it's not." said Arceus.

Keldeo continued: "The factory seemed like it was going to be closed forever. But then, about three years later, the factory started working again, full blast! We knew this because we saw smoke rising from the chimneys, and more cartons of icing were coming out than ever before!"

"But there must be people working there!" said Meloetta.

"Yes, there must be..." said Keldeo. "But no one knows who's working there. It's a mystery, and it will always be a mystery."

Meloetta thought about it, and she was eager to find out more about the very factory that made her favorite icing. Meloetta thought about it her stomach growled, opening another carton of Meldey icing and eating it. After eating her hundreth carton of Meldey icing, she let out a loud belch that echoed through the house as she rubbed her full belly. Then a Combee came busting through the door, which caught the melody Pokemon off guard and made her fall off the couch.

"What?" she said, still rubbing her full tummy.

"Come on out! Murphy Melody just announced that he's going to let pokemon into his factory! They're giving out truckloads of icing and everything!"

"Really?" Meloetta said happily as she squealed with delight while jumping up and down

"No no it's only for five pokemon!" said the Combee.

Meloetta stopped jumping and sniffed as she got on her knees and started crying out waterfalls. "That's not fair!" she said, still sobbing.

"Don't cry! Murphy Meldey hid 5 golden ribbons in 5 cartons of Meldey icing! The people who find them are going into his factory! And one out those 5 people are going to win a lifetime supply of icing!"

Meloetta stopped crying and wiped her tears away, her sadness suddenly bursting into happiness again as she squealed with glee again, running out the door hoping to find a golden ribbon.

"What will I ever do with her..." said Keldeo as he watched her run out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Another word of advice, this fanfic might also borrow from the Family Guy episode: Wasted Talent, which borrows from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971)_.

* * *

><p><p>

Meloetta comes home carrying a boxful of Meldey Icing, hoping to find a golden ribbon.

"That's a lot of icing, Mel. But I guess it's not enough for you..." said Keldeo.

"Just you wait, Kel! I'm going to find a golden ribbon and Mr. Meldey will let me into his factory!" said Meloetta in response.

"I don't know, millions of pokemon out there are trying and only 5 of them will find golden ribbons." said Genesect who overheard the conversation.

"I've got as much chance as anybody else, don't I?" Meloetta said.

"No you don't. You've got more! You've got more because you want it more." said Keldeo, making her feel better.

"Aw thank you Kel!" said Meloetta happily. She put down and opened the box of icing, and then Meloetta rubbed her stomach as it started growling. "Here goes..."

Meloetta then opened a carton of icing and finished the whole carton, but there was nothing in it. Meloetta then opened more cartons and drank all the icing in them. Not a single one had a golden ribbon in them. Pretty soon all the cartons of icing were empty. Meloetta was completely covered in icing.

"I FOUND IT!" she yelled excitedly, then Arceus, Keldeo, Genesect, and Abomasnow all snapped out of a boredom trance.

"Really? Where is it?" they all said in unison.

"Fooled you didn't I? I really thought I had it..." Meloetta then frowns starts tearing up.

"Oh don't cry Mel. You'll get one." Abomasnow comforted her.

"Thank you Abomy womy..." she said, comfored by Abomasnow.

"Not in front of...oh forget it." he said to himself.

Then a big annoucement came on the TV while Genesect was watching it. "Hey everyone! Come watch this!" he said. Everyone came to the TV.

"What's up?" asked Arceus.

"They're saying the first golden ribbon has been found!" he yelled, filling Meloetta with a little bit of sorrow.

"Who found it?" said Keldeo.

"They haven't said anything about that yet."

"Well whoever it is, I bet the first golden ribbon finder will be fat fat fat!" said Arceus.

* * *

><p><p>

"Well it's happened, the first golden ribbon has been found!" said an Electivire news reporter in from of a camera being run by Porygon-Z. "Yes, even here in the Sinnoh region, it can happen. Here he is now! The first very lucky golden ribbon finder, Munchlax!" The camera then turns over to a Munchlax resting under a honey tree eating honey from the tree as a group of Porygon-Z paparazzi took pictures. "So Munchlax, how does being the first lucky golden ribbon finder make you feel?"

"Hungry." said the Munchlax as it was licking honey off his paw, as a bunch of other Porygon-Z paparazzi took more pictures of Munchlax holding the golden ribbon in his other paw.

"We knew Munchlax would find a golden ribbon in one of those tubs of Meldey Icing!" said a nearby Cherri who was in her sunny form. "He eats so much food everyday, that it was almost impossible for him not to find one!"

"Tell us more!" said the Electivire putting his mic closer to Munchlax. The hungry Munchlax took the mic's head and ate it, thinking it was food. "Uhhh...ok folks! There you have it."

After the cameras get turned off, a strange man comes up to the Munchlax and whispers into his ear. Munchlax listens to what the man says and starts to feel greedy.

* * *

><p><p>

"Told you it'd be a fatso." said Arceus.

"That Munchlax will eat anything." said Keldeo.


	4. Chapter 4

"The search for the golden ribbon hunt enters it's 10th day. Hundreds of thousands of Meldey Icing cartons are dissappearing off of store shelves as we speak. Sales have had a boost of acceleration when the first of five golden ribbons were found by it's first lucky finder. Who will find the next one? Stay tuned." said the TV.

"When are Arceus and Abomasnow coming back with more?" said Meloetta, who's stomach was growling loudly as she placed her hands on it.

"Soon. Just hold on." said Genesect.

Then, Arceus and Abomasnow return carrying more boxes of Meldey Icing. They were both tired and practically beat up. "It's crazy out there!" said Abomasnow. "You don't know what we did for these!"

"Abomy womy! Are you ok?" Meloetta said to him as she walked up and hugged him.

"Yes. I'm fine..." he replied, slightly blushing.

"Yay!" Meloetta took the box of icing and started to open them all, hoping to be a lucky golden ribbon finder.

"Whoa slow down Mel! You don't want to drink too fast! You might start burping, hiccuping, or you might even wet yourself." warned Keldeo.

"She's already wet herself like five times today." teased Genesect.

Meloetta then teased back at him. "Well excuse me for having a big bladder."

"You mean little bladder." Keldeo said.

"Yeah..." Meloetta continued searching for a golden ribbon in the icing, drinking more icing than her full stomach could handle. "Come on help me look!"

Everyone then started opening the cartons of Meldey Icing when Meloetta accidently wet herself again, forcing everyone else to step away from her when they noticed the puddle. Meloetta shrieked out of embarassment.

"I'll get a mop." Genesect went to the closet to look for one.

"Me and my 'little' bladder..." Meloetta said to herself.

"That's the last one!" said Arceus, opening the last carton of Meldey Icing.

"No! It can't be!" Meloetta said sadly.

"Don't worry Mel! We'll keep trying!" said Abomasnow. "Besides, I'm sure that only Pokemon are searching. It's not like humans are also looking for the remaning golden ribbons."

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile in a Team Rocket Factory, a bunch of Rocket Grunts in a giant room filled with boxes of Meldey Icing were opening box after box, opening up cartons after cartons of Meldey Icing, looking for at least one golden ribbon. All these grunts were being led by Team Rocket Leader Giovanni, who was in a small room above, watching them while petting his Persian. Jessie, James and their talking Meowth were there too.

"I wanted to be the first to find a golden ribbon! Them grunts ain't opening cartons fast enough!" said Meowth.

"What do you mean, I? We're in this together!" teased Jessie.

"WE wanted to be first! But were we? No!" teased James.

"Shut up, the three of you!" yelled Giovanni. "For four days now, all my grunts have been opening cartons of freaking icing! They haven't worked on stealing Pokemon since Tuesday of last week!"

"Well tell them to hurry up, or we won't be able to get you what you want!" said Meowth.

Giovanni then opened a window and yelled to his workers: "Come on you good for nothing grunts! Find that gold ribbon that is hidden in these cartons! And let me tell you this! The first grunt that finds what we're looking for, gets a 1 Pokedollar bonus in their paycheck! What do you think of that!"

All of the Rocket Grunts start working harder, opening more cartons of icing as the floor and the tables became sticky from the wasted icing.

"Hey Meowth, how did you even get the boss to do this for you?" asked James.

"Yeah, he'd never do a thing like this for us! He's the one who has more power over us because he's OUR boss! We could get fired if you push him!" Jessie complained.

"I'll tell you." said Meowth with a mischevous smile. "I promised him that we would get him an extremely rare Pokemon named Meloetta."

"WHAT! But that Pokemon hasn't even been released into the Pokemon video games yet! It hasn't even appeared in the anime yet!" yelled Jessie.

"How dare you promise the boss something that isn't out yet! You're CRAZY!" yelled James, grabbing Meowth by the throat.

"Let me go!" Meowth pushes James away, gasping for air. "It just so happens that I know where I can get this Pokemon."

"Where?"

"Well, Meloetta is going to be the last golden ribbon finder. And she's going to the Icing Factory."

"How do you know that?" asked Jessie.

"Because it says so in the title of this fanfic." said Meowth. "Hey boss, hurry it up!"

"I can't push them any harder!" he said. "21,000 cartons of icing an hour they're opening, 777,000 they've done so far!"

"You promised I'd have it by now! You're a rotten mean boss! You never give us anything we want! And I won't go off stealing Pikachu from those twerps 'till we have it!" Meowth said, then Jessie and James covered his mouth with both their hands.

"MEOWTH! DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS TO OUR BOSS!" yelled James.

"WE'LL GET FIRED! SO SHUT UP YOU STUPID FELINE!" yelled Jessie.

Meowth then scratched both of them with his Fury Swipes. "So? Veruca Salt said the same thing to her dad."

"ENOUGH! ALL THREE OF YOU!" yelled Giovanni. "We'll find what you're looking for when we find it! I don't care how long it takes, and neither should a bunch of failures like you! Just promise me you'll get me that rare pokemon when we do find it, or you're all fired!"

The three of them suddenly fell to the power he had over them and got on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"We're sorry!" they said.

"That's better." Giovanni said sternly with his arms crossed.

Twenty seconds later...

"I found it!" said a voice. "I found a golden ribbon!" yelled one of the Rocket Grunts among the crowd. He was completely covered in icing of many different flavors and holding a golden ribbon in the air.

"Well it's about darn time!" said Meowth as he got up.

"Hey! Come back!" said James.

Meowth ran down the stairs and through the mess of icing and he swiped the golden ribbon from the Rocket Grunt, then ran back to Jessie and James. "I've got it! I've got a golden ribbon!" he said.

"It's so beautiful!" Jessie said, looking at it with big cute eyes like in the anime.

"Yes! And to think it's rarer than my entire bottlecap collection!" James said, also looking at it.

"There. You got what you wanted. Now you must get me that rare Pokemon for my collection, and nothing else! And don't fail me!" said Giovanni in a strict voice while petting his Persian.

"Yes sir!" said Meowth scaredly.

"Hey, if we win the lifetime supply of icing, we can sell it all and we can pay back the boss for all the money he's spent looking for this gold ribbon!" said James.

"Yeah but we can catch Meloetta for the boss, we can keep all that money for ourselves and we'll be rich!" Jessie said, imagining herself, James and Meowth in a fantasy with piles of gold coins and money raining down from above, the three of them smiling greedily.

Then, a man who looked a lot like the man back at Sinnoh whispered into their ears, and the three of them had greedier looks on their faces.

* * *

><p><p>

"The search for golden ribbons enters it's 43rd day, and stores everywhere are showing signs of anxiety. New shipments of Meldey Icing cartons are coming every hour on the hour. But they are not moving fast enough as more Pokemon everywhere are getting desperate." said the Magmortar on TV. "Even legendary Pokemon are going crazy! Groudon and Kyogre are causing harsh droughts and rainstorms all around the Hoenn region, while Rayquaza tries his hardest to get them to stop! Dialga and Palkia are bending time and space all around the Sinnoh region as Giratina sends boxes of Meldey Icing into the Distortion World for itself! Tornadus and Thundurus are causing thunderstorms all around the Unova region as Landorus goes crazy trying to stop them!"

"This is crazy!" said Keldeo.

"Yeah..." said Meloetta in a soft voice. She has been more down than ever since the second golden ribbon was found. She really wanted to find one, but she never could. She has gone through many different fetishes with icing between searches the past 43 days. She has...hey, did you even read Yoshizilla-rhedosaurus's Meloetta Fetish fics yet? If not, then do it **NAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sableye and Spiritomb were inside a cave somewhere in Sinnoh. Sableye was laying down against a rock bed looking to the side.

"I keep having these dreams, 'tomb. I can't help myself from having them..." said Sableye.

"Dreams are a manifestation of reality! Some become real, but others are not! Trust me." mentioned Spiritomb.

Sableye turned his gem eyes over to Spiritomb. "Yes but in one of my dreams, a Celebi came and whispered into my ear, and told me where to find a golden Medley ribbon!"

Spiritomb's face showed more interest as Sableye spoke. "What exactly did Celebi say?"

"Who cares! Like you said it was a manifestation, a dream, totally unreal! Unlike our lack of weaknesses with types, which is as real as-"

"Shut down your mouth and tell me where the ribbon is!" Spiritomb cut him off.

* * *

><p><p>

Maractus was in her lab with Sigilyph, Krokorok and a bunch of other Pokemon living in the Desert Resort, about to show off her latest invention.

"It's taken forever, and I know how anxious all of you are, but this machine will tell us the locations of the last 3 remaining golden ribbons!" Maractus said with her hand on the machine. Maractus started pushing buttons on the machine, and in 10 seconds, a piece of paper came out. Maractus picked it up and read it.

"It says: I won't tell that would be cheating." Maractus frowned when she read 'cheating', Siligyph and all the other desert Pokemon all eyed Maractus suspiciously, then she threw the paper away and started pushing buttons again.

"I am now telling the machine, that if it tells me where the golden ribbons are, then I will share with it the grand prize!" Maractus chuckled nervously as another paper came out of the machine, picking it up and reading it.

"It says: What is a machine supposed to do with a lifetime supply of icing?" she read. Maractus threw the paper away and then pushed more buttons as the other Pokemon stared at her with unimpressed faces.

"I am now telling the machine exactly what it can do with a lifetime supply of icing!" Maractus said as she started pushing buttons more fiercely, eager for an answer.

* * *

><p><p>

Meloetta was watching the big screen in Castelia City among a bunch of other people, who didn't notice her as their eyes was on the big screen.

"We're here in Route 212 next to Hearthrome City where even in the smallest side of a route, the happiest of dreams can come true!" said news reporter Electivire as a bunch of Porygon-Z paraprazzi surrounded the third golden ribbon winner. "Here we have the third golden ribbon winner, her name is Gar-" then a Gallade took the mic and spoke.

"Hey, Gallade here and I am proud to be the poke-husband of my sweet, sweet-" then HE was cut off when someone else took the mic away.

"Alright Gally-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" he snapped. "Not in front of witnesses and the humans of our world."

"Sorry...anyway, here it is!" said Gardevoir, the third golden ribbon winner as she held up the ribbon. "Golden ribbon number 3 and it's all mine!" Gardevoir then placed the ribbon on herself.

At Castelia City, Meloetta's lips started trembling and her eyes started to tear up a little bit as she saw that her chance of winning one of five beloved golden ribbons was drifting away slowly with each found ribbon.

Back at Route 212, Gallade and Gardevoir kept on speaking.

"Tell them how you found it, my sweet, sweet Psychic-type!" Gallade said to her as she blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm a fruit eater mostly, but when I heard about these dazzling ribbons, I laid off the fruit and switched to icing instead! Of course now I'm right back on fruit, but the icing was fun while it lasted! And..."

Gallade froze, hoping that she would not tell the world that he and Gardevoir 'did it' while covered with icing for pleasure, as it was the sort of thing that is best kept between a couple.

"...and yesterday I tried dipping fruit in icing, and ohhh it was the best thing I ever tasted!" she said as she blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks. "I even gave some to my best friend Kirlia, and was she thrilled!" Gardevoir waved to the cameras. "Hi Kirlia! Did you enjoy my icing fruit combo?" then Gallade moved the mic over to himself.

"Let me just butt in for a moment to warn some of you that icing and fruit can both..."

Then ol' Pastworth showed up and whispered something into Gardevoir's ear that no one else heard.

Meloetta went back to the Legendary Household, where Keldeo was watching MiP: FiM and Genesect was reading a magazine and looking at some Gardevoir porn after having seen who the third golden ribbon winner was.

"Why are you watching that crappy show?" Genesect said overhearing the TV.

"SHUDUP!" Keldeo hollered back.

Meloetta waked through the door, she had gone through even more cartons of icing and she was covered in icing. Meloetta hiccuped, then grabbed her stomach, which was full of icing and was starting to hurt her.

"Oh hey Mel!" Keldeo quickly turned the TV off. "How's it going?"

"They -HIC- found the third golden ribbon today -HIC- ." Meloetta hiccuped several more times as bubbles came out of her mouth. "I -HIC- tried to find the last two, -HIC- but no luck!" Meloetta hiccupped again, which caused her to fall on her butt as she briefly yelled in pain.

"Well what'd you expect?" Genesect pointed out.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to find a golden ribbon, then I won't! Because there are now only two golden ribbons left! Just two! Pretty soon, just one!"

Keldeo walked over and helped Meloetta back up. "Mel, there are billions of Pokemon and humans out there, and only five of them will find golden ribbons! Even if you were richer than Team Rocket if they ever successfully stole a pokemon for their boss, you still probably wouldn't find one, and after this contest is over, you will be no different than any of the other pokemon here in this world of pokemon that we live in."

"But I am different! Not just because I'm a legendary pokemon, but because I want it more than anyone else!" she said desperately.

"Don't worry Mel. You'll get your chance. Things will change when you least expect it."

"Says the My Little Pony ripoff who watches that show." bugged Genesect.

"THAT'S IT!" Keldeo attacked Genesect, causing him to drop the magazine. Meloetta grabbed her stomach and let out a loud burp follow by a loud fart that lifted her skin and sounded like a tuba. Feeling better and her stomach growling again, Meloetta set out again for more icing and hopefully a golden ribbon.


	6. Chapter 6

On their way to Nimbasa City, Ash and his gang stopped at a prefab house in Route 4 to escape from an upcoming sandstorm that was going to make it hard to see. Ash and his Pikachu were lying down on a bunk bed, relaxing and tired from their adventure while Iris and Cilan were watching the TV, and the woman who owned the prefab house was healing all their other Pokemon.

"Hey Ash! Come over here! They're going to announce the winner of the next golden ribbon." said Cilan.

"No thanks. I've got more important things to worry about, like getting all 8 of my badges here in Unova!" Ash said as he relaxed.

"And now, the winners of the 2nd golden ribbon!" said a news reporter on the TV. "Three of the golden ribbons have been found, but 2 of these lucky winners are the only humans to find a golden ribbon. All the rest are Pokemon, so I'm sorry we couldn't report this earlier. Here they are now, Jessie, James and a talking Meowth!"

Ash's eyes wided as he suddenly got off the bed and looked at the TV. "Who?" he gasped.

Team Rocket appeared on the TV wearing their new black Team Rocket uniforms waving at the camera, with the golden ribbon on Meowth.

"Hey, how come you get to wear the ribbon?" Jessie said through her smile as she continued waving at the camera.

"Shut up and smile for the camera. The twerps are probably watching." Meowth said through his smile.

"My cheeks are cramping up." pointed James.

"...Team Rocket?" said Ash back at the prefab house, his face completely blank.

* * *

><p><p>

A big group of Pokemon were grouped up at the entrance to the Old Chateau at Eterna Forest where the winner of the 4th golden ribbon was.

"And now, the winner of the 4th golden ribbon, unlikely as it may seem, even here in the most unlikely of places in the Sinnoh region, or any region really, the happiest of dreams can come true!" said the Electivire reporter. "Now the name soon to be heard around the Pokemon World, is a red colored Rotom named Reddom!" Electivire moved the mic over to a shiny Rotom who was going through a box of appliances to transform into.

Reddom continued searching for some good appliances as he began speaking. "The other day I traveled to the Unova region and while I was in the Desert Resort, looking for some buried machinery, I found this machine in the trash and decided to try it out. I possessed the machine and turns out it has a universal knowledge of where to find golden ribbons! I then went over to where I felt to go, to where the nearest golden ribbon was located, and then I bought the very tub of icing that I knew was the one, and there it was!"

"Exciting story!" said Electivire. "So Ghastly, what are your thoughts?" he said as he moved the mic over to one of the Ghastlys that haunted the Old Chateau.

"I'm just impressed that he's shiny!" replied the Ghastly.

Then Pastworth appeared out of nowhere, and whispered into Reddom's ear, having done it for the fourth time.

* * *

><p><p>

"That was my machine!" Maractus screamed as she approached the TV and started banging it as she bickered at it. "That Rotom found a way to get my machine to work! I want my...!" Then Sigilyph grabbed Maractus and pulled her away from the TV, not stooping to their level.

* * *

><p><p>

Genesect saw what was on the TV and started bickering at Reddom. "Well it's a good thing you're going to an icing factory, you sneaky little son of a-" Keldeo then covered Meloetta's ear so that she doesn't hear what Genesect was saying. Genesect cursed at the TV and how Reddom cheated to get the fourth golden ribbon, Meloetta not hearing any of it. Ten seconds later, Genesect stopped swearing and Keldeo let go of the melody Pokemon's ears.

"Hey Mel, don't feel bad. It's just a contest. Besides, even if you came back with more icing, you probably still wouldn't find a gold ribbon."

"**SHUT UP!" **Keldeo's words made Meloetta feel worse as she slapped him and ran outside, practically sobbing her eyes out.

* * *

><p><p>

At the Orange Islands, a bunch of Kanto Pokemon were gathered at the Crystal Onix cave on Sunburst Island. Mew carried a box filled with tubs of icing and the Meldey Icing logo and a tag labeled "Lot 087" on it.

"Lot 087. I can personally guarantee you my fellow Pokemon, that this is absolute last box of Meldey Icing left in all of the Orange Islands and the Kanto region too. Shall we start the bidding at...1000 Pokebucks?..." Mewtwo started raising the price as more and more Pokemon started bidding and the cave got louder and their voices echoed through the caves. "1500P?

2000P?

2500P?

3000P?

3500P?

4000P?

5000Pok-" Mewtwo was cut off when he saw something interesting. "No way." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Leavanny was at her house, impatiently walking back and forth waiting for a phone call. Scopilede was with her in the house, looking through some papers.

"I'm sorry Leavanny, there isn't anything in the papers that give us a clue." said Scopilede as he read a bunch of mysterious letters."

"They kidnapped my friend Lilligant 12 hours ago! When are we going to hear from them? What do they want?" Leavanny said through deep breaths and sobs.

"I'm sure they'll call soon so we can meet their demands."

"Whatever they want, they can have it! All I want is to have Lilligant back!" Tears formed in Leavanny's eyes.

Then suddenly, the phone rang and Scopilede picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered. "Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh." he answered. Then he hung up.

"What'd they say?" Leavanny said, desperate for an answer.

"They want your case of Medley Icing." Scopilede said quietly. Leavanny stood there with a blank expression. "Did you hear me? It's your best friend's life or your case of Meldey Icing!" he said raising his voice.

"How long will they give me to think it over?" said Leavanny.

* * *

><p><p>

That night...

"All right, that's it, it's all over!" said a Galavantula on the news. "The Meldey contest has been finished! All 5 golden ribbons have been found! We have a live broadcast coming in from Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region.

"Folks, it has finished. The end has come." said a Probopass who was broadcasting from the cave next to Route 216. "The fifth and final golden ribbon has been found by none other than Sinnoh's own Regice, who only shows up when a level 100 Regigigas descended from Giratina and Shaymin appears." Probopass holds up a picture of a Regice." Here is the most recent picture of the lucky finder."

Back at the Legendary Household, Keldeo turns off the TV.

"Well...that's it. No more golden ribbons." Keldeo said in a despondent voice.

"A lot of crap, the whole thing." Genesect mentioned.

"Not to Mel it wasn't...she's got to have something in this Pokemon World to hope for. What's she got to hope for now?"

Meloetta was in her bed overhearing everything as she sobbed quietly with tears running down her face.

"Perhaps it's best if we don't tell her for now." pointed Genesect.

"Yeah...let her sleep. Let her have one last dream." Keldeo said as he turned to the door to their bedroom in which Meloetta was in. Meloetta took deep breaths of despair as more tears formed in her big green eyes and fell down her beautiful white cheeks, being unable to sleep and having lost her big oppurtunity and her big dream to visit an icing factory. Meloetta cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming of being covered in icing and her usual icing fetish moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Meloetta walked silent through the streets, her head down and tears streaming down her face. She was too sad and depressed to talk to anyone as walking through the street didn't make her feel any better. Then she saw a store that sold icing, and decided to walk in to make herself feel better.

"Hello miss! What would you like today?" said a Cryogonal that was running the store.

"One carton of icing please..." Meloetta said softly.

"What flavor would you like? Chocolate? Buttercream?"

"Whichever's the best."

"Try buttercream!" Cryogonal used telekinesis to pick up the carton and bring it to the counter. "Now that all the gold ribbons have been found, I don't have to hide them anymore."

"Thanks." Meloetta grabbed the carton, opened it and started scarfing down the buttercream icing.

"Ahem." Cryogonal interruped. Meloetta kept drowning her sorrows in the sweet buttercream icing. "Ahem!" Cryogonal was demanding payment with a stern expression.

Meloetta pulled a five dollar bill out of her ass and paid the Cryogonal for the icing. Cryogonal's stern face turning into a satisfied smile as he took the five dollar bill and put it in the cash register. Meloetta kept scarfing down the buttercream icing like she was in a hurry.

"Hey hey take it easy." Cryogonal pointed out. "You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it like that."

Meloetta finished the entire carton of icing, her stomach full, but then Meloetta groaned in pain as her stomach started hurting, her hands on it as she fell on her knees. Meloetta let out a loud burp that shook the store and echoed through it as well. Meloetta got up, feeling better.

"I...I think I'll buy one more. For later." Meloetta stated as she pulled another five dollar bill out of her ass.

"I see." Cryogonal took the money and picked a random carton of icing from one of the shelves. "Why not try regular vanilla icing this time?"

Meloetta took the carton of icing outside, then she noticed a whole crowd of Pokemon going crazy over something.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Meloetta.

"Did you hear about the scandal?" said a Croagunk holding a newspaper.

"Scandal?" Meloetta merged into the crowd to see what they were talking about. Meloetta saw the cover of the newspaper, which had a picture of Regice on it and in big bold letters it said "FIFTH RIBBON FAKE".

"That Regice from Mt. Coronet made up a phony ribbon!" said one of the Mienfoo with a newspaper.

"That means there's still one golden ribbon hidden around somewhere!" said a nearby Eelektrik. "Can you imagine the nerve of this guy? Trying to fool the entire Pokemon world? This contest will go on forever!"

Meloetta's eyes slightly widened with excitement as she still had a chance to win a golden ribbon. Meloetta walked away from the crowd, thinking about what she heard as she got away from all the other Pokemon and stared at the carton of icing in her hand.

"Well...this is it. My last carton." Meloetta slowly opened the carton of icing and searched the inside of it. Much to no avail, she didn't feel anything inside. Meloetta fell right down to her knees as did her last hope of being one of five lucky winners of the Meldey contest, tears forming in her eyes.

"*sniff* I bet those golden ribbons make the icing taste terrible..."

Meloetta dropped the carton, burying her face in her hands as she began crying waterfalls, no one being around her. Meloetta kept crying for several more moments, a huge puddle of tears forming around her.

Then, the spilled icing started to wash away from Meloetta's tears as a small object merged out of the receding icing. Meloetta lowered her hands and noticed this.

"What the..." Meloetta picked up the thing that was covered in icing, put it in her mouth to suck off the icing, and when she took it out of her mouth, Meloetta looked at the item, her heart started pounding as she saw what it was. It was the fifth and final golden ribbon!

"I found it..." Meloetta said softly, then gradually raising her voice in excitement. "I found it!" Meloetta waved the ribbon to the other Pokemon. "I FOUND IT!"

The other group of Pokemon started crowding her, all of them talking at once and pushing each other over, trying to get a good look at the ribbon, some of them telling others to back off and not hurt the poor melody Pokemon.

"Meloetta! Hold on to that ribbon!" said a random Gigalith as Meloetta started breaking free from the crowd. "Run for it, Meloetta! Run straight home and don't stop 'till you get there!"

Meloetta finally broke from the crowd and began running home, the "Lucky Charlie" theme playing as she ran past many of the nearby buildings and other areas. Meloetta ran through a tunnel filled with Woobat and other passing Pokemon on the sidewalks, down a long ramp, almost running into other Pokemon, past a construction site filled with worker Pokemon such as Machoke and Machamp, past a greenhouse filled with grass-type Pokemon (mainly Carnivine, Sunflora and Exeggutor), and many other areas as well, until finally at a dark alley she gasped as she ran into none other than Pastworth, who had a mysterious look in his eyes.

"I congratulate you little girl. Well done, for you have found the fifth golden ribbon." he said in his own weird voice as a chill ran down Meloetta's spine. "Allow me to introduce myself. Fetcher Pastworth. President of Pastworth Sweets Incorporated." he continued. "Now listen carefully because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Mr. Meldey is at this moment working on a fantastic invention." Pastworth's eyes widened with amazement. "The Everlasting Froststopper." his eyes went back to their normal, mysterious look. "If he succeeds, he'll screw me over. So I want you to get ahold of just one Everlasting Froststopper so that I may find the secret formula. Your reward with be..." Pastworth took out a wad of Pokedollars. "Twenty thousand of these." he said as he flipped through the wad with his hand.

Meloetta looked at the wad as he flipped through it and then to him.

"Think it over will you? A new house for your family. And good food and comfort for the rest of your lives." he said, quoting something from the 1971 film.

"But I already have good food and comfort. My life is already good as it is." said Meloetta.

Pastworth just sighed as he put his hands of Meloetta's shoulders. "And don't forget the name. _Everlasting Froststopper_." he finished, as he then walked away and dissapeared.

Meloetta just kept running through the dark alley, then past several more households, past a corner, and finally arriving at the Legendary Household.

"Kel! Gen! I got it!" Meloetta screamed excitedly as she entered the household. "The fifth golden ribbon is mine!"

"You're pulling our legs, Mel. There arn't anymore golden ribbons." said Keldeo.

"No! The last one was a fake, it said so in the papers!" she replied. "I bought a carton of icing, opened it and the ribbon was there! Come look at this!"

Keldeo and Genesect got together with Meloetta and took a close look at the golden ribbon. There was a small tag on the ribbon that had a small text that reads: _Pull here_. Meloetta pulled the tag and a small note popped out.

"Let me read that." Keldeo grabbed the note and read it out loud. It said:

"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ribbon, from Mr. Murphy Meldey." Keldeo read, putting emphasis on the last four words. "Present this ribbon at the factory gates at 10:00 AM on the first day of November, and do not be late. You may bring with you one member of your family or friends to look after you but no one else. Even in your wildest dreams, you cannot imagine the marvelous surprises and pleasures that await you!" he finished.

"Mel, you've done it!" said Keldeo excitedly.

"Yeah!" Meloetta said excitedly. "Hey Kel, it says I can take somebody with me. Would you like to go?"

"Sure! I'd look after you." replied Keldeo.

Then suddenly, Arceus teleported into the room.

"Mel, I heard you won the fifth golden ribbon! Why can't I go instead?"

"I wish you could go too Arc, but you're the 'God' of Pokemon. Everyone will be all over you like...like..." Meloetta hesitated.

"I understand." said Arceus. "Hope you enjoy it!" Arceus teleported out.

"I wish I could say the first of November was tomorrow, but the thing is, the date varies depending on when this fanfic is being read." said Genesect. "And if you two are going, then I guess I'm going to look after the Household while you're gone."

"So it looks like we're going after all." said Keldeo finally.

"Yay!" Meloetta happily hopped in excitement. Then she remembered something and stopped.

"Kel...today on the way here...I ran into Mr. Pastworth..." she began...and she told Keldeo everything.


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally the day that the Medley Icing Factory would finally be open to the five lucky golden ribbon winners. A bunch of different Pokemon and people from all over the Pokemon World were there together for the celebration while a band of other Pokemon were playing, including the five lucky winners and the ones going with them: Manchlux the Munchlax and his buddy Cherri, The Team Rocket team of Jessie, James and Meowth, the Grass-type couple of Gardevoir and her beloved Gallade, Reddom the shiny Rotom and a Ghastly from the Old Chateau, and finally none other than Meloetta and Keldeo.

"I can't believe it Kel! I can't believe we're actually going in!" Meloetta 'had butterflies in her stomach' as she couldn't wait to go into the Icing Factory.

"Don't get overexcited, and don't lose your head, Mel." said Keldeo, quoting Willy Wonka. Meanwhile a bunch of camera Pokemon were recording the other winners live.

"Hi everyone in all regions! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Cherri (who was in her sunny form) said with a happy smile, while Manchlux was eating more Meldey icing off his paw. "Save some room for later, Manchlux." Cherri said to the Munchlax.

Jessie and James of Team Rocket were both wearing their new black uniforms as they waved to the camera.

"Hi my adoring fans and all you twerps out there, you too boss!" Jessie said to the camera. "Hi Cassidy! Sorry you didn't win!" Jessie mocked to her.

"And hi Biff! Looks like we finally got lucky, and with the lifetime supply of icing, I'm going to sell it and get all the bottlecaps in the world!" said James.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Meowth said to the camera.

* * *

><p><p>

Cassidy and "Biff" (Butch) were watching from Team Rocket Headquarters.

"**THE NAME IS BUTCH! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS GET IT RIGHT!" **Butch yelled at the TV angrily while making two fists. "Ah whatever. At least I'm not the only one. There's also Professor Rumba."

Then Cassidy's phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said. "It's for you." Cassidy handed the phone to Butch.

"Hello?" he said.

"**IT'S NUMBA!"** Professor Numba hollered through the phone, Cassidy and Butch both being thrown off.

* * *

><p><p>

"Greetings, Sinnoh and all other regions." Gallade said to a camera back at the icing factory gates. "Gallade here and I'm determined to make my Gardevoir as happy as can be! Just saying."

"Oh Gallykins, that's so sweet of you!" Gardevoir said as she snuggled next to Gallade romantically.

"Do not call me-!" Gallade froze and realised the camera was still on. "Um...yeah that's it."

"I am Reddom! I'm shiny! I bet you'd like to be shiny too!" the shiny Rotom said to the camera.

It was 9:59 AM and Meloetta was feeling more anxious than ever. "Oh Kel, I just can't wait any longer!" she said.

"Come on, open the gates already!" said Meowth.

"Quiet, Meowth." teased Jessie.

"Eyes on the prize, my love." Gallade said to Gardevoir.

Munchlax was drinking more icing while facing the factory gates and standing next to Cherri, while Reddom was doing the same.

"Here we go!" said Glastly.

"Shudup. It's 9:59:50!" Reddom said with 10 seconds left.

Ten seconds later, the big clock struck ten-o-clock, and started gonging several times, as people looked around. Then a door within the factory opened. Murphy Meldey was about to reveal himself to everyone. As it gonged for the tenth and final time, Murphy Meldey appeared in front of everyone with a cane, and all the Pokemon and people began cheering. Meldey slowly walked towards the factory gates with his cane like an old man. He had a green hat with a white stripe, and was wearing green and white clothes similar to what Willy Wonka wears. As he continued to make it way to the gates, the hustling crowd started to get more silent.

Then suddenly, a limo appeared out of nowhere opening it's window. Someone with a gun started shooting at Meldey, the bullets hitting Meldey as blood poured out everywhere, and he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in fear. They saw an angry Reuniclus with a gun.

"That's for my dear friend Gothitelle! She cummed herself to death on your crappy sweets!" he yelled. Then the limo dissapeared.

Silence. Then suddenly Murphy got up acrobatically and made a presentable pose as everyone suddenly burst into cheering and applaud, Meldey being covered with fake blood.

"Thank you!" he said, waving to everyone as they kept applauding. "Thank you." he said as the crowd stopped. "How about a hand for Reuniclus over there!" he pointed as the limo reappeared and the Reuniclus waved to everyone with his fake gun that fires blanks.

"Everyone in!" he said. "And please present your golden ribbons on the way in."

The five lucky winners and their mates began running towards the gates, Gardevoir and Gallade being first. As Meloetta headed towards the gate behind Reddom, she saw none other than Pastworth in the crowd as he gave her an expectant look.

"That's Pastworth. The man I told you about!" Meloetta whispered to Keldeo.

"I'm Gardevoir!" she said while handing in her golden ribbon. "And this is my Gallykins!" he said sweetly.

"Don't call me Gallykins!" he said embarassedly.

"That's pretty sweet. Please come in!" said Meldey. Gardevoir and Gallade went in.

"My name is Manchlux. I am a Munchlax." Manchlux said as he handed in his golden ribbon with Cherri by his side.

"Manchlux, that's a pretty coincidential name! Please enter!" Meldey said as he allowed Manchlux and Cherri to enter which they did.

"I'm Reddom Rotom." Then Reddom gave Meldey a small shock. "Wham! You're dead!"

Meldey chuckled as he rubbed his chest. "You're quite a rare one you are! Quite exceptional. Please come on in." he said as Reddom and Glastly came in, handing in their golden ribbon.

Then Team Rocket appeared as Meowth handed his golden ribbon in.

"And...who are you people?" Meldey asked, not having seen them before.

""_Who are you people?", is the question! So wonkish indeed!"_ said Jessie while posing as she, James and Meowth all began reciting their Unova motto.

"_The answer to us comes as we feel the need!"_ said James, posing in response.

"_Bringing the blinding white light of all the icing in this factory into the future!"_ Jessie said as they made a variation of their motto.

"_Thrusting the hammer of icing down into the black sweetness of Meldey's fudge!" _recited James.

"_And carving our names in the Meldey Hall of Fame as the winners of the lifetime supply of icing!" _recited Meowth.

"_The icey destroyer, Jessie!" _she recited.

"_And with fetishous emotion, I am James!" _he responded.

"_Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" _said Meowth.

"_Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"_ the three of them said in unison.

"...Right. Go on ahead." Meldey said, not caring about the motto as Team Rocket each made a face at him.

Finally, Meloetta appeared and gave her golden ribbon to Meldey.

"I'm Meloetta!" she said excitedly.

"Well Meloetta, it's glad to meet you! Congrats on winning the contest! And Keldeo, glad to see you too!"

"Thanks!" he said.

Team Rocket saw Meloetta and huddled up together.

"That's Meloetta! The Pokemon we promised the boss!" whispered Meowth.

"Why just her? Why don't we steal all of these pokemon as well as her and give them to the boss?" Jessie whispered with a sinister grin.

"Yeah but if we win the lifetime supply of icing, we won't have to steal all of them! Besides, don't you remember that trying to steal more than one Pokemon only risks us having a better chance of blasting off again?" James whispered with a typical face.

"Yeah you're right." Meowth whispered in response. "I just hope that it will be worth more than that Rotom of a different color! I'd especially like to give that to the boss."

Jessie bonked Meowth on the head. "We're here for Meloetta, you furball!"

"Right. Of course." Meowth responded, wanting to get her back and rubbing his forehead.

"All right! Let's go everyone! Into the factory!"

The band started playing again as Meldey led all the lucky winners and their chaperones into the factory. They all walked in as the door closed. What awaits Meloetta and the others inside this factory? And will Team Rocket go through with their plans? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Meloetta, Keldeo, Manchlux, Cherrim, Jessie, James, Meowth, Gardevoir, Gallade, Reddom, Ghastly and Murphy Meldey were all inside the icing factory, walking through a hall and finally stopping where there were a bunch of Solosis statues stuck to the walls.

"Just put your hats and coats anywhere." said Meldey.

"We're Pokemon. We really don't have hats or coats." said Reddom.

"Speak for yourself, sparkly." teased Meowth, who was with Jessie and James. Jessie, James and Meowth were wearing their black uniforms and hats from the Black & White Pokemon anime.

"Come on James." said Jessie as she took off her black uniform, switching to her normal white uniform. James and Meowth also took off their dark uniforms.

"These are weird looking coat hangers." said James as she proceeded to place his hat and coat on the Solosis statues when suddenly...

The eyes of the statues lit up, and the black hat and uniforms became affected by a psychic force with a blue glow and floated into place, which caused Team Rocket to shriek.

"Little surprises around every corner but nothing too dangerous!" said Meldey with his hand at halt. "Don't have a heart attack."

"My heart's just fine." said Meowth with an annoyed expression.

"Now then, before we begin the tour, let me show you this." Meldey grabbed a rope from the roof and pulled on it, revealing a huge contract with text that got gradually smaller from the top to the bottom. Everyone began skimming the contract.

"I didn't know we had to sign anything for this tour!" said Gallade.

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?" said Keldeo as he read something in the contract about an accident.

"I can't read what it says on the bottom!" said Cherrim, who was in her normal form, reading the contract with her eyes below her pedals.

"Just sign away and you're good to go!" said Meldey while pointing with his cane.

"Don't talk to me about contracts Meldey. You should know that they're strictly for suckers!" said Gallade as he stood next to Mr. Meldey.

"Don't be so stubborn Gallykins!" said Gardevoir, catching Gallade off guard as Meowth and some of the others chuckled at him.

"We're not gonna sign a stupid contract!" teased Meowth.

"Then you don't go in." pointed Mr. Meldey.

"We're getting in! Don't you dare stop us!" ranted Jessie. "You're always making things difficult!" said James.

"Sign away." said Mr. Meldey as Gardevoir and Meowth stood up and signed the big contract in each of the two signature boxes with a nearby ink well and quills.

"What's that small print at the bottom?" asked Gallade.

"If you have any problems, dial info and thank you for calling!" said Meldey.

"Here we go!" Manchlux dipped his paw in the ink well and stamped a paw print in one of the boxes while Reddom grabbed one of the quills and signed the other boxes.

"Hey Kel, do you think I could..." started Meloetta.

"Sign away, Meloetta! You've got nothing to lose!" persuaded Keldeo as Meloetta got up, grabbed a quill and signed the contract in the box on the left.

"Everyone signed? Good? Yes, moving on!" Meldey stepped down and stood in front of the next door. "We better get on, we better get on!" Mr. Meldey said quickly while walking on as everyone followed. "We have so little to see and so much time!" then Meldey stopped and turned around and twirled his fingers while he talked. "Strike that. Opposize it."

"You mean reverse it." corrected Gallade.

"Sure. Moving on." Meldey continued walking down the hall as everyone followed. Then suddenly the roof opened up, and everyone was sucked into the ceiling. They all got stuck to a sort of vent.

"Hey? What the hell is this?" yelled Meowth.

"Help! I can't get down!" screamed Gardevoir.

"Is this a trick or something, Meldey?" complained Gallade.

"I'm sure there's a way out here someplace." said Meldey, being calm and ignorant.

Then, several bottlecaps fell out of James's pockets and fell into a dark abyss.

"Ahhhh! Not my bottlecap collection!" shrieked James in despair.

"Even after Black & White you still worry about those! What about Team Rocket?" teased Jessie.

"Hey, just because the whole Team Rocket thing gets more serious now in Gen V doesn't mean I can't still collect bottlecaps!" said James as he tried to keep from losing more of his bottlecaps.

"Just get us down, dammit!" cursed Meowth.

"Ah! Here's a way out!" Meldey pressed a secret button, then every suddenly fell and landed in a hallway with a door at the end.

"Glad that's over!" said Gardevoir as she held on to Gallade for comfort.

"That's it! Come on Gardevoir we're getting out of this place."

"You can't go back. Gotta go forwards to go back." said Meldey.

"Man up you daisies!" teased Meowth as the two psychic type Pokemon gave him an annoyed look.

"Come along." Meldey walked towards the door at the end of the hall, which got gradually smaller as he got closer to the door while everyone followed.

"The room is getting smaller!" said Manchlux.

"No it's not he's getting bigger!" said Ghastly.

"He's at it again!" teased Gallade.

"Where's the icing?" asked Meloetta.

"I doubt if there is any." said Keldeo.

"I doubt any of us will get out of here alive." said James.

"You should never doubt what no one is sure about!" said Meldey.

"You're not squeezing me through that tiny door." said Manchlux. "No one can get through there."

"My friends, get ready to enter the nerve center to my entire Meldey factory! In this room, all of my dreams become real, and some of what is real to me becomes dreams!" said Meldey. "Everything in this room is eatable, edible. You can eat almost anything! You can DRINK almost anything!" he stated, as Meloetta's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Let me in! I'm staving!" said Manchlux.

"Don't lose your head and don't get overexcited Manchlux!" said Meldey.

"By the way, why is the door so small?" asked Cherrim.

"To keep all the great big icing flavor inside!" said Meldey as he took out a key and put it into a lock on the tiny door, causing the whole wall to open up, revealing what was on the other side...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the icing room!"


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was on the other side of the door and looked around. They were inside a huge room with grass, cake and cartons of icing acting as rocks all over the place, as well as an icing waterfall with a huge river of icing and two tunnels on seperate ends of the huge room. Everyone, even Meloetta was amazed by what they saw. Meloetta's eyes were bright with excitement and surprise. Her stomach began growling from hunger.

"It's beautiful!" said Meloetta as she began tearing up from happiness, still rubbing her growling stomach.

"Hey! Shut that gut of yours, twerp!" teased Meowth, before Meloetta scoffed at him.

"Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to 649." said Meldey. "Take some sweets, then you'll tweet, of the taste of pure icing-niation." he began to sing. "Look around, make a sound, then you'll enter your imagination." Meldey stepped down a few steps, then a few steps up, everyone being forced to follow his steps.

Then he presented everyone to everything else, and allowed them to run off. Everyone began running around, eating what they could. Meloetta opened one of the carton rocks and began drinking icing from the inside. Munchlax began eating the hell out of one of the cake mushrooms, Cherrim began nomming on the buttercream flowers, Reddom and Ghastly licked the frosting off a nearby round-shaped icing melon. Gardevoir grabbed some oddly colored fruit from a nearby tree and began eating it. The fruit tasted like cake mix, while Gallade was picking the ones on the higher branches for her. Team Rocket just munched down on whatever it is they could get their evil hands on.

"If you want to see heaven skies...simply look around and view them. Anything you want, just do it! Want to change the world...there's nothing...to it." Meldey continued singing as he picked a cup of icing tea from a nearby white bush and got next to Meloetta.

"Buttercream...go and scream...till you hit that pure icing-niation! Get a grin...let it in...till you cum...your...self...and...win." he finished.

Everyone grouped up again and saw the huge river of icing.

"Look at all that white stuff." said Meowth. "Of all the grub in this room, this stuff may be the best!"

"Every drop of that river is white vanilla icing of the finest quality!" said Meldey, popping up next to them.

"Wow. An icing river!" said Meloetta.

"And see that waterfall over there?" Meldey pointed to the icing waterfall nearby, turning everyone's attention to it. "It's most important. It's mixing the icing, churning it up, and makes it light and frothy. You know, no other factory in the world mixes it's icing by waterfall. But it's the only way if you want it perfect."

"Hey Kel! Look over there across the river!" Meloetta said as she was looking at small, green-faced men with orange hair and purple shirts with white overalls. (Try to picture them! XD)

"Holy Bouffalants, Mel! Now we know who makes the icing!" said Keldeo as everyone else starting making noises from surprise.

"What are those things, Kel? And what are they doing?" asked Meloetta.

"It must be flavoring and sugaring time." said Meldey as the small men poured a special flavor-changing powder into the icing that changed the flavor of the icing to chocolate, buttercream or any other flavor, while others poured sugar into the icing to sweeten it.

"Are they real people?" asked Reddom.

"Of course they're real people!" said Meldey. "They're Bubba Wubbas. Direct from Wubba world!"

"Wubba world? There's no such place!" said Gallade. "I should know because I've been all over the Pokemon world, even to the Unova region."

"Then you know all about Wubba world and what a terrible region it is! Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. The poor Bubba Wubbas were so small and helpless that they would get eaten easily. A Bangmoodle would eat 10 of them for breakfast and thing nothing of it. I went there looking for exotic new flavors for icing, but instead I found the Bubba Wubbas and...yeah. So I said to them, come live with me in my factory in peace and safety away from all the Bangmoodle and Lornzwagglers and Smozzmanglers and rotten vermicious Quanids.

"Smozzmanglers? Vermicious Quanids? What kind of crap is that?"

"Sorry but all questions must be submitted in writing." Medley said as an excuse for not answering the question. "So in the highest of secrecy I brought the entire population of Bubba Wubbas to my factory here."

"I say we steal these Bubba Wubbas and give them to the boss!" Meowth whispered to Jessie and James.

"Good idea! After the tour is over we can do it." said James.

"No! We're here for Meloetta. Remember?" Jessie pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." said Meowth.

"Manchlux, that is not a good thing to do!" Cherrim shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"This stuff is terrific!" said Manchlux as he was seen drinking icing directly from the river.

"Look at Manchlux!" said Meloetta pointing to Manchlux.

"Don't worry he can't drink it all!" said Keldeo.

"Oh uh Manchlux, my icing must never be touched by human hands or even Pokemon hands or paws or whatever! You're contaminating my entire river! I beg you Manchlux!" shouted Meldey as he tried to stop Manchlux.

Suddenly, Manchlux fell into the icing river, causing Meldey to break into panic.

"My icing!" he shouted.

Everyone else crowded over Manchlux and he was splashing around in the icing river.

"My icing! My beautiful icing!" Meldey continued.

"He'll drown! Dive in and save him!" Cherrim said.

Meloetta grabbed a nearby icing ice cream cone. "Grab onto this, Manchlux!" she shouted.

Manchlux tried to grab onto the cone, but then a suction within the icing river grabbed him.

"Where is he?" Cherrim said in a panicked way. "I hope he's not drowning!"

"He's had it now. The suction's got him." said Meldey as the bubbles in the river dragged on closer to a nearby pipe that was sucking up icing. After a moment Manchlux could be seen going up the pipe. Pretty soon all the icing became blocked, for the pipe was not big enough.

"He's blocking all the chocolate!" said Gardevoir.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." said Gallade.

"Pressure is building up behind the blockage! That pressure will get him out." said Meldey.

"He'll never get out!" said Ghastly.

"Yes he will. Remember when you asked me how gas comes out of your butt when you try to hold it in Mel?" Keldeo said to Meloetta.

Suddenly, like a bullet out of a gun, like farts out of a girl's big butt in Yoshizilla's fics, Manchlux went shooting up the pipe.

"He's gone! He'll be made into frosting in 5 seconds!" said Cherrim in a panicked state.

"Impossible my dear lady! Obsurd! Unthinkable! That pipe doesn't go to the frosting room. It goes to the cream room!"

"You terrible man!" Cherrim ranted at him.

Meldey took out a whistle and played a familiar tune on it. Suddenly a Bubba Wubba appeared next to him. Meldey crouched down to talk to him.

"Take Cherrim over to the cream room. Help her find Manchlux as he is likely to get poured into the whipper!" he said to the Bubba Wubba, who then took Cherrim and walked her over to the cream room.

"Is Manchlux going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yes my dear lady. He will be. Just keep a sharp out for him!" Meldey said.

Then suddenly, the other Bubba Wubbas who were flavoring and sugaring began to sing a song with a melody similar to the 1971 Oompa Loompa song:

"Bubba Wubba, Cockeldy Do, I've got a perfect puzzle for you!"

"Bubba Wubba Cockeldy Dee, if you are wise, please listen to me!" they all sang.

"What will you get when you munch down on sweets?" one of them sang.

"Eating as much as a Snorlax would eat?" another one sang (which is funny since Manchlux is a Munchlax which evolves into Snorlax).

"Where would you be getting fat as can be?" another sang.

"What do you think happens to thee?" another sang.

"I despise the look of it."

"Bubba Wubba, Cockeldy Bar, if you're not greedy, you will get far." they all sang.

"You will live in pleasureness too...like the Bubba Wubba Cockeldy Do!" they finished. Then they all left and went into a door, and the last one before entering, looked back and sang:

"Cockeldy Do!" then the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

With Manchlux the Munchlax and Cherrim gone, Meloetta, Keldeo, Team Rocket, Gardevoir, Gallade, Reddom the shiny Rotom, Ghastly and Mr. Meldey finished listening to the Bubba Wubba song.

"I do say that seemed rather rehearsed." said Gallade as he crossed his blade arms.

"Like they knews it'd happen!" said Meowth.

"Mr. Meldey..." Meloetta asked him. "Why would Manchlux's name already be in the Bubba Wubba song?"

"Improvisation is key!" he replied. "Anyone can do it. You, say something. Anything!" he said to Gardevoir.

"Eating fruit." replied Gardevoir, as Mr. Meldey took in what she said and used improvisation to come up with a rhyme.

"Eating fruit is what you do. Eating fruit is good for you." he rhymed. "See? Exactly the same."

"No it's not." pointed Meowth.

"You shouldn't mumble too much. It's starting to bum me out." Meldey responded. "Anyway, time to move on. I introduce you to my boat...Meldeytania!" Meldey raised his hand in presentation as a big boat with a waterwheel at the back that was being controlled by Bubba Wubbas came out of the nearby tunnel and slowly came over to where everyone was.

"Wow what a boat!" Meloetta remarked. "Looks good enough to eat!"

"All aboard everyone!" announced Meldey.

"Ladies first. And that means me!" Jessie said as she got on the boat.

"If she's a lady I'm a Snorlax!" joked Gallade as Jessie stuck her tongue at him.

"Is everyone aboard? Good. Go!" Meldey said as a Bubba Wubba rang a bell, signaling the captain to set sail as the boat started rowing across the icing river.

As the boat went down the river, Meldey took out a ladle and dipped it in the icing river and gave it to Meloetta, who was sitting next to him.

"Here little girl. Try this it will do you good. You look starved to death." he gave the ladle to Meloetta as her stomach growled loudly. Meloetta took a sip and drank all the icing.

"It's great!" she said smiling.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall! The waterfall is most important!" Meldey said, about to repeat something he said earlier. "It mixes my icing. It actually churns my icing. No other icing factory in the world-"

"You already done said that!" teased Meowth, interrupting him.

"Shorty." Meldey teased back.

"Hey Mr. Meldey, we're approaching a tunnel!" Meloetta stated as she pointed at the upcoming tunnel at the other end of the room.

"Oh yeah thanks little girl. Full steam ahead!"

The Bubba Wubbas began speeding up as the boat entered the tunnel. Suddenly the boat went downstream as the icing river suddenly went down. The icing river carried the boat sideways and slantways and longways and frontways and any other ways that you can think of! Then the boat began to speed up and the river began going straight again as many scary images began to appear, including the face of Pastworth himself, which caused a chill to run down Meloetta's spine, remembering having seen his scary face before.

"I can take a joke but this has gone far enough! I want off!" said Gallade above the screams of others.

"There's no earthly way of knowing...which direction we are going..." Meldey said slowly.

"This has gone far enough, Meldey!" screamed Gallade. "Especially since you're about to rip off that very rhyme from that certain movie!"

"Quite right sir! Stop the boat!" said Meldey. Suddenly everything turned black. Then normal again. "We're here."


	13. Chapter 13

"All ashore!" Meldey sang in a loud voice.

"Get me off this raft!" said Gallade as he, Gardevoir, Meloetta, Keldeo, Team Rocket, Ghastly and Reddom all got off the boat.

"We do not want to give this boat to the boss! He will fire us!" Meowth pointed out to Jessie and James.

"That's not even why we're here!" pointed Jessie.

Meloetta and Keldeo saw some rooms that were side by side along the left side of the boat. Each room was labeled "Clotted Cream", "Coffee Cream", "Whipped Cream", "Vanilla Cream" and "Hair Cream" respectively.

"Hair Cream?" Keldeo wondered.

"Hey Mr. Meldey, what do you use hair cream for?" Meloetta asked him.

"To lock in moisture of course!" Meldey responded while caressing his hair. "Now then, before we move on to the Inventing Room, I wanna show you something!" Meldey took out a key, opened a little box on the side of the wall and pushed a button inside, causing a door to appear before everyone's eyes.

"Here's something that no chocolate factory has!" Meldey opened the door to the room, and to everyone's surprise, the room was filled with pools of white vanilla icing coming in several different flavors such as vanilla, chocolate, buttercream, etc. "As a way of apology for putting you through that horrible boat ride earlier, please enjoy yourselves. You can either take a relaxing dip into sweet icing or follow me to the massage/jacuzzi/sauna area! Your choice.

"Oh boy!" Meloetta squealed with excitement as she ran for the pools of sweet, variety flavored icing.

"I don't do any of this. I'll wait for you all at the door to the Inventing Room!" Reddom said as he and Ghastly left the room.

"Anyone else?" Meldey asked.

"I ain't gonna get all sticky!" Meowth muttered to himself. "Hey Meldey, we wanna go to the real spa! Not this sticky situation!"

"Yes, me too. I've had enough of Meloetta's icing fetishes for one day." pointed Keldeo as he followed Meldey and Team Rocket into the spa.

"Oh Gallykins, I've always dreamed of us bathing in icing! Can we do it, please please please?" Gardevoir begged Gallade.

"Sigh...alright dear." he agreed. _"It does feel nice..."_ he murmured to himself.

While everyone else left the icing pool room, Meloetta stripped off her black skin and went into a pool of vanilla icing, the icing feeling nice and cold as she dipped her foot, and eventually her whole body, with Gardevoir stripping off her dress as she and Gallade got in soon after.

"This...feels...nice..." Meloetta said softly.

"Yes..." Gardevoir responded.

Meloetta spread her legs over as she felt the icing enter her vagina. Meloetta rubbed her vagina, feeling the icing enter it as she moaned in pleasure. "Gardevoir...you...should try this..." Meloetta suddenly wailed in pleasure as she ejaculated.

"You heard her." Gardevoir said to Gallade.

"Ah sure why not." Gallade agreed as he stuck his icing-encased penis into Gardevoir's big butt, both of them moaning in please from both the pleasing moment and the icing that it was being done in.

"Hey, watch this!" Meloetta dipped her mouth in the pool of icing, taking in as much as possible and enjoying the taste. The icing went through her musical stomach at an alarming rate, suddenly at her lower intestine. Meloetta farted loudly, her gas coming out of her big butt and surfacing behind her in the form of several bubbles, causing the psychic-type Pokemon to giggle to herself.

"That looks like fun!" Gardevoir squealed excitedly, breaking free from Gallade's white penis, which ejaculated as it came out. Gardevoir copied Meloetta and also took in some icing, grabbing her big butt as a loud fart burst from it as bubbles came up behind her.

"Way to go, Tuba Butt." Gallade rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Meloetta was tempted to punch Gallade, but instead farted loudly again, this time sounding like a tuba being played underwater.

"Gosh, Mel! I didn't know you suffered from gas problems like me!" Gardevoir said excitedly.

"..You too?" Meloetta said surprisingly.

"Yeah!" Gardevoir grabbed her butt under the pool of icing, which let out another loud fart that formed another set of bubbles.

Meloetta giggled as she let out another bubbly fart of her own. Suddenly she and Gardevoir both giggled and relaxed as they both kept farting in the icing pool, much to their joy. Gallade just scoffed and left the pool, begging for Meldey to continue with the tour.

"Gallykins! Where are you going?" Gardevoir said to him.

"To find Meldey!" Gallade said quickly, turning back his head, then forward.

Five minutes later, Meldey and the others came back for Meloetta and Gardevoir.

"It looks like you two are really enjoying my pools of sweet icing." Meldey said to the duo of gassy psychic type Pokemon. "Isn't that charming?"

"Charming? They done contaminated it!" Meowth said.

"Surely that pool's got a filter." Reddom pointed out.

"Oh it does." Meldey responded. "You girls done? We need to move on."

"Sure." said Meloetta.

"Yes." said Gardevoir.

The two psychic-type Pokemon got out of the pool, the yummy, gassy bubbles stopping as they did. James suddenly got an erection at the sight of Meloetta's exposed tuba butt, Jessie noticed this and hit James on the shoulder.

"Don't get horny over that thing! Remember that we're here to get Meloetta to the boss." Jessie said to him.

"What? Oh right." James said, looking away.

Meloetta and Gardevoir hit the nearby shower and got off the sticky icing, then they put on their clothes.

"That was fun!" said Gardevoir.

"I know!" Meloetta responded happily.

"I wish I could be as carefree as the two of youse." Meowth said with his arms crossed.


	14. Chapter 14

Meldey, Meloetta, Keldeo, Gardevoir, Gallade, Team Rocket, Reddom the shiny Rotom, and Ghastly all entered the next room, which was the inventing room.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Old Pastworth would give his testicles to get in here for just five minutes!" said Meldey.

"Well it's filthy! Even if Pastworth got in here he couldn't find anything!" Gallade commented.

But of course, they found a bunch of stuff. Meloetta grabbed a random carton of icing, opening it and gulped all of it down. Suddenly Meloetta burped loudly, strong enough to get blown back, knocking some pots and pans over, causing the others to notice.

"Ow...what was that?" Meloetta asked.

"That's burping icing for your enemies. Not ready yet though, still too weak. Needs more sodanite."

"That's not even a real substance!" Reddom complained.

"Hey Meldey by the way...Buttercream...Whiskeycream...what do you have going on in here?" Keldeo asked, referring to some tanks that read both Buttercream and Whiskeycream.

"Icing is dicing but liquor is sicker!" Meldey responded with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Mr. Meldey what's this?" Gardevoir pointed to a secret machine.

"Oh that? No one must look under there. That machine is really going to sizzle of Pastworth when I say, that it makes Everlasting Pervstoppers!" Meldey responded, suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"Did you say Everlasting Pervstoppers?" asked Meloetta.

"Oh yeah, Pastworth told us about that. We could get that, give it to him, and we'll be rollin' in dough!" Meowth commented. He was then slapped by Jessie.

"Stupid feline! Remember the real reason we're here. To catch Meloetta and give it to the boss." she ranted.

"Oh yeah I forgot." said Meowth.

"Wanna see how this machine works?" Meldey said to everyone, pushing the button as the machine started moving and then some star-shaped rainbow objects came out of them. Meldey stopped the machine and picked up one of the objects.

"These are Everlasting Pervstoppers! For Pokemon who are poor and low on Pokedollars! You can suck on them forever and they'll never ever shrink!"

"Can I have an Everlasting Pervstopper?" asked Gardevoir with a cute face.

"Yeah we want one too!" shouted Meowth.

"I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear not to show them to anyone else!" Meldey said.

"Stop following the lines from that...source...and give them what they want!" Gallade stated.

Meldey gave Meloetta, Gardevoir, Meowth and Reddom an Everlasting Pervstopper.

"Moving along then..." Meldey went to the other side of the room and pulled a lever. "Watch this!"

The machine started doing what it does, and out came an apple.

"That's it?" Gallade questioned.

"Don't you know what it is? It's a 3-course apple! You eat it and then-" Meldey's words were cut short when Gardevoir snatched the 3-course apple. "Don't take a bite! It still has a few errors!"

"As long as it's fruit! I want it!" Gardevoir said excitedly, then took a bite out of it.

"How is it?" Meloetta asked.

"It's amazing! Tamato soup I can feel it running down my throat! Wait, the second course is coming up! Toast beef and a cake potato! And now...Oran Berry pie and icing, it's the most wonderfil Oran Berry pie and icing and-"

"Gardevoir! What's happening to your face!" Gallade said, cutting her off.

"What do you mean?"

"It's turning blue!"

Gardevoir's skin began turning blue, and suddenly her stomach expanded, and she started swelling up. "Ah! Help me!" Gardevoir screamed. "What's happening?"

"And now you're swelling up!" Gallade responded.

"Like an Oran Berry." Meldey mentioned. "It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert. It happens every time. They always become Oran Berries!" Meldey said to himself.

"You've done it this time, Meldey! I'll slice you for this!" Gallade threatened.

"...well I'll get it right in the end." Meldey finished, ignoring Gallade's threat.

"What are you going to do now?" Meloetta asked.

Meldey took out his piccolo and plays it, causing a Chubba Wubba to appear. "Would you please take Ms. Gardevoir to the juicing room?"

"What will they do to her there?" Gallade asked.

"They're gonna juice her. She needs to be juiced before she explodes!" Meldey said, as the other Chubba Wubbas got together and began to sing another song.

"Chubba Wubba, Cockeldy Do, I've got another puzzle for you!"

"Bubba Wubba, Cockeldy Dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me!"

"Fruit eating's fine when it's part of a diet, it stops you from fucking and goddamit why-it?"

"But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong, eating the fruits on and all day long!"

"Chubba Wubba, Cockeldy Dar, given good manners you will go far."

"You will live in [easureness too, like the Chubba Wubba Cockeldy Doo!"

The Chubba Wubbas take Gardevoir and roll her away.

"I'll get even with you for this Meldey if it's the last thing I ever do!" Gallade shouted to him as he ran after the blue and inflated Gardevoir.


	15. Chapter 15

Meldey, Meloetta, Keldeo, Team Rocket, Reddom the shiny Rotom, and Ghastly all came across another room that had bubbles in it, as well as a very tall ceiling with a spinning fan at the top.

"Here's something that's still in the experimental stage." said Meldey to the Pokemon and Team Rocket. "Ficing! Which is fizzy icing! It's actually an icing-flavored soda that gives you the same sensation of regular icing, but with way more gas!" he said, referring to the cups of white-colored, bubbling icing soda.

Meloetta's eyes lit up as she wanted to try the Ficing. "Can we try some, Mr. Meldey? Pleeeease?"

"No I'm sorry but it's not ready yet. It still has bugs." Meldey pointed out.

"You mean it's full of bugs?" asked Meowth, confused.

"No. Bugs as in problems." said Meldey.

Meloetta's lips trembled as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Now then...there's something I want to show you now." Meldey said as he lead everyone away from the Ficing room, everyone except Meloetta following with no one noticing that she got left behind.

"A little taste couldn't hurt." Meloetta said as she crept into the Ficing room and took a cup of the icing-flavored soda. Meloetta took a sip of the Ficing, the taste being sensational to her. "Mmmm...I don't know why he said it wasn't ready, it tastes so-" Meloetta was cut off as her whole body started to rise. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Meloetta began floating up as she moved closer to the ceiling. "Hey, this is fun!" she said as she started doing cartwheels and other movements in the air. Meloetta grabbed her vagina and started rubbing it, moaning in pleasure as she floated around randomly, continuing to rise. "This...feels...so...good...I'm..." then Meloetta noticed the spinning fan on the ceiling. "...going to high! I'll be cut to ribbons if I keep rising!"

Meloetta began to panic in fear as she kept rising futher up to the spinning fan, the pleasure that she felt disappearing quickly. "Keldeo! Mr. Meldey! Anyone! HELP!" she screamed as she continued to rise to the fan.

Suddenly, Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, followed by Meloetta letting out a loud burp, as she suddenly stopped rising and fell a little.

"Hey...that's it!" Meloetta belched loudly again, the gas inside her decreasing as she began to float furthur down. Meloetta burped loudly again, giggling as she then let out a loud tuba fart that pushed her furthur down. "Heehee...this is fun!" Meloetta pressed her stomach, burping and farting up a storm of vidi music as she fell faster.

Pretty soon, Meloetta was back on the floor, sighing of relief as she let out a loud burp followed by a loud fart as she left the room and soon caught up with everyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

Meloetta, Keldeo, Team Rocket, Reddom and Ghastly were all in a new room that was filled with a machine that was sorting nuts as well as shelling the nuts and disposing of all the nut shells and bad nuts, with a whole group of Pachirisu using Thunderbolt to power the machine.

"This machine sorts and shells nuts to be used for adding nuts to icing." said Meldey.

"Who the hell wants nuts in their icing?" asked Reddom.

"It seems contradictable to all icing." said Ghastly.

"It's for those who prefer their icing crunchy instead of smooth. Always thinking ahead I always say!" said Meldey.

"That's stupid." complained the shiny Rotom.

"A little stupidity now and on is supported by some Pokemon." sang Meldey in the "Twinkle little star" melody.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth huddled together to plot.

"Those Pachirisu look like they could power the entire Team Rocket headquarters! We should steal them all and give them to the boss!" said Meowth.

"Don't be greedy Meowth. Remember why we're here." Jessie responded.

"Oh come on Jes. This group of Pokemon would also be good for Team Rocket!" James mentioned.

"James is right! Think about it!" Meowth began having a boss fantasy, which was interruped and stopped by Jessie's next sentence.

"Enough of your boss fantasies Meowth! We're not that kind of Team Rocket anymore!" Jessie complained.

"Oh yeah...I forgot." Meowth said, tilting his head further down. "Let's just wait for everyone else to moves on and then we'll stay here and have these Pachirisus work for us!"

"All right. Now let's move on everyone!" Meldey said, walking out of the room as Keldeo, Meloetta, Reddom and Ghastly followed him.

As soon as they left, Team Rocket went over to the nut-sorting machine and shut it off, causing the Pachirisu to stop working and wonder what happened. Then Meowth took out a Pokemon capture device that he got out of nowhere and was randomly made to capture Pokemon, and then used it to capture all the Pachirisu in the room, all of them screaming as they went into the randomly-made-up-but-non-existant-in-real-life device.

"What the hell is this!" Meldey shouted in an angry tone after noticing what happened in the room. "Didn't you see that sign!" he said, pointing to a sign that said "Do not tamper with the machine or steal the Pachirisu! "You've broken the rules of my factory and ruined my machine! I want you to leave now!" he said, pointing to the way out, as Team Rocket stepped out of the room.

"Oh come on! Don't we at least get a Bubba Wubba song?" James asked.

"Fine." Meldey took out his little flute and played it, calling a bunch of Bubba Wubbas over.

"Bubba Wubba Cockel-" sang the Bubba Wubbas, before kicking James in the shin, causing him to scream as Team Rocket quickly took out their jetpacks and got away, Meowth dropping the capture device with the Pachirisu in it as they did."

"Oh crap! Well we didn't get Meloetta or the Pachirisu, but at least we got something else!" Meowth takes out the Everlasting Pervstopper that he got. "If we give this to the boss, we can ruin Meldey and get revenge on him!"

"What about giving it to Pastworth?" James asked.

"You purple-haired bottlecap-collecting idiot!" Meowth insulted. "We'll be off the hook if we give this to the boss instead!"

And so, Team Rocket then landed in Team Rocket headquarters. They gave the Everlasting Pervstopper to Giovanni, and they let them off the hook. Unfortunately, the secret formula included Pokemon cum and icing that's created with the psychic power of a Pokemon that loves icing. So Team Rocket went back to the Unova region to go back to their plans, eventually finding another Meloetta and injuring it, which took place in the real episodes, which was ironic. You know what? The author who inspired me to write this can decide on this! I mean if he reads this.

Meanwhile, back at the factory.

"I don't understand it. The Pokemon are disappearing like Bunearies! Well we still have each other." Meldey said, replying to his own statement.

"I'm sorry, what?" Keldeo said in confusion.

"Right. On we go!" Meldey said as the last 4 Pokemon which consisted of Meloetta, Keldeo, the shiny Rotom named Reddom and Ghastly followed along.

"Umm...ok since I didn't get a line through this whole chapter, I'm gonna say...where are we going now?"

"Just wait." Meldey said, waiting to surprise everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Meloetta, Keldeo, Reddom and Ghastly all came to another hallway. But this hallway had pictures of berries on the wall.

"Now here is something that actually works." said Meldey. "Lickable berry paper for Pokemon Center walls! Like a Rowap berry it tastes like a Rowap berry. Lick a Cheri Berry it tastes like a Cheri Berry! The effects that each berry has is to help injured Pokemon at any Pokemon Center get better before the treatment!"

The other 4 pokemon started licking the pictures of berries on the wall.

"Hey Kel he's right! These berry pictures taste so real!"

"Try it! The Lum Berries taste like Lum Berries. The Cum Berries taste like Cum Berries!"

Reddom suddenly threw up a little in his mouth in response to the word "cum" and stopped licking. "Cum berry? Who in hell ever heard of that!" he complained.

"We are the music makers, and we are the pleasers of please."

"Umm...actually I can make music too." Meloetta farted loudly, followed by a loud burp, her gas sounding musical.

"Interesting. Let's move on!" Meldey said.

Suddenly, a large mobile-like car shaped like the Wonka Mobile came by, shooting out icing from it's every pipes, forcing everyone else to ride it as Meldey slid on with ease and without hurting himself. He and the other Pokemon started getting covered in icing as they all (except Meloetta) started complaining about it. Meloetta just licked all the icing off, letting out loud musical burps along the way. Suddenly the mobile went though something, and all the icing was gone.

"Hey Mr. Meldey, what was that we just went through?"

"Hsawyedlem." Meldey said.

"Is that japanese?" Keldeo asked.

"No it's backwards for Meldeywash. Ok here's here! Let's go."

"We've had enough randomness for one day! When will we do something interesting?" Reddom said.

"Don't worry. Your definition of interesting will be satisfied now. Let's go into this next room. And put on these coats and goggles and don't take them off whatever you do."


	18. Chapter 18

Meloetta, Keldeo, Reddom, Ghastly and Meldey entered a white room with a giant TV and some sort of device. They were all wearing lab coat and dark goggles as the light in the room was bright as hell.

"Now this is my latest and greatest invention. I call it Meldeyvision! Not television, Meldeyvision." Meldey said.

"What is Meldeyvision?" Meloetta asked.

"Well, when you watch TV, you know how they break up a-"

"Yeah I know they break up a photograph into a million pieces and they go whizzing through the air back to a TV in the right order and together again." Reddom interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway it's now going to send a carton of icing from one end of the room to another. Literally!"

"No. It doesn't work that way. It shouldn't!" Reddom mentioned.

"Well watch this!"

Then a group of Bubba Wubbas came into the room, carrying a large carton of icing.

"It's gotta be big as it will end up smaller on the other side." Meldey stated.

The Bubba Wubbas then took the giant carton of icing to the top of a machine, then a laser fires a blinding shot of light at it, causing it to dissapear.

"It's gone!" said Meloetta.

"Told ya." Meldey said. "It's now floating above our heads in a million pieces. Now come look at the TV screen!"

Everyone went over to the TV screen, which suddenly showed a carton of icing on it.

"Take it." Meldey said to Reddom.

"Not possible. It's a picture!" Reddom stated.

"Ok you take it." Meldey said to Meloetta.

"Ok." Meloetta reached out into the TV and took the carton of icing.

"Taste it. It's delicious! It's just shrunk. That's all."

Meloetta opened the carton of icing and gulped it down, belching loudly afterward. "Mmmm it's great!" she said while smiling.

"It's amazing." Keldeo said.

"It's a TV dessert." Ghastly said.

"It's Meldeyvision." said Meldey.

"Hey can you send other things like...say...Pokemon?" Reddom asked.

"Hmmm...sure yeah I guess so. But it might have some horrid results. Because you see-"

Reddom quickly bumps everyone out of the way and went over to the machine. "Look at me everybody I'm gonna be the first Pokemon in the world to be sent by television!" he said as he got up onto the machine, and the Bubba Wubbas readied the machine, followed by a flash of light that caused Reddom to disappear.

"Reddom! Where'd you go?" Ghastly asked.

"He's above our heads in a million pieces. Probably." Keldeo said.

"Well let's hope no part of him gets left behind. Sometimes only half the pieces find their way through." Meldey mentioned, striking doubt into the others.

Then suddenly, Reddom appeared on the TV screen, although very small like the carton of icing from before.

"Look at me everybody I'm the first Pokemon in the world to be sent by television!" He yelled from inside the TV. "I'm also the first shiny Pokemon to be sent by television!"

"Oh crap. It looks like we're out of the running for that final prize too. Just don't do that again or there will be nothing left. Let's go." Ghastly used psychic to pick up Reddom. "Hey Meldey, how do we get Reddom back to normal?"

"Hmmm...well we could put him into the Cum Stretcher!" suggested Meldey.

"Cum Stretcher! Sounds gross!" said Reddom.

"Oh relax." Meldey took out his little flute and played it, calling forth a Bubba Wubba. "Take Ghastly and his tiny friend over to the Cum Stretcher. Stretch him out."

The Bubba Wubba bowed and then showed Ghastly and Reddom over to the Cum Stretcher.

"Just don't give us a Bubba Wubba song! The author of this fanfic is too lazy to make one up that's probably ripped off." Reddom said as he left the room.

"Fine." Meldey sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

"...So much to do...bills...faxes...letters..." Meldey said as he, Meloetta and Keldeo walked towards Meldey's office. "I must answer that note from Cynthia..." he said as he held a note that came from Cynthia (the champion of Sinnoh, but I'm sure all Pokemon fans knew who Meldey meant).

Meanwhile, Meloetta was thrilled that she was the only one left, and that she would get the lifetime supply of icing, smiling eagerly as she waited for Meldey to present it to her. Then she had a thought.

"Hey Mr. Meldey, what's gonna happen to the others?" she asked.

"Don't worry Melly. When they leave here they'll be restored to how they were. But maybe now they'll be wiser for the wear."

"Hey Meldey, isn't there something you forgot?" Keldeo asked, interrupting him.

"Pardon?" Meldey asked. "Oh yeah sorry for not showing you out. The way out is to your left, down the hall, down 2 more doors to your right, and through the exit door. Follow the white path. You'll find the way. I'm sorry but I'm terribly busy. Whole day wasted." Meldey said in a fast tone as he entered his room, leaving Keldeo and Meloetta wondering.

"Umm...did we do something wrong?" Meloetta asked Keldeo.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." he replied, as he and Meloetta entered the room, only to see that the room was half a room with half everything! Yeah you must probably be sick of me stealing from the 1971 movie, right? Anyway, Meldey was on his half-chair and his half-desk, writing on a half-paper with a half-pen.

"Umm...Mr. Meldey..." Keldeo said.

"I'm extremely busy sir." Meldey said, not turning his head and still writing.

"What about the icing? The lifetime supply of icing for Meloetta? When does she get it?" Keldeo asked him.

"She doesn't." Meldey said, still not looking back.

"Why not?"

"Because she broke the rules."

"What rules? We didn't see any rules!" Keldeo said, raising his voice.

"Wrong, Kel. Wrong!" Meldey said in a loud voice, suddenly turning his head towards the my-little-pony ripoff Pokemon. Meldey then opened his half-safe and took out a half-contract. "Under some stupid you know whatever section of the contract signed by Meloetta...as it says in this photostatic copy, I the undersigned etc etc etc, and then some more crap!" He expressed in a serious voice. "It's all there in Black and White, maybe even in Black 2 and White 2, clear as Crystal and Crystal 2, which does not exist!" he said, making random references. "You stole Fizzy Icing! Well it was Meloetta and not you but anyway she bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized so you get NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY, MY-LITTLE-PONY RIPOFF!" he screamed at him.

Meloetta's lips started trembling as her eyes filled with tears.

"You're a crook. A cheat, a swingler, whatever stupid insults from the 70's existed, that's what you are! How could you do a thing like this? Build up a melody pokemon's fetish-related hopes and then smashing all her dreams and pleasure moments to pieces! You're a stupid, annoying and selfish-"

Before he could finished, Meldey got up, annoyed, pissed, and yelled:

"I SAID GOOD FREAKING DAY!" he yelled, getting back on his half-chair and back to his half-work.

Meloetta sniffed as more tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Come on Mel. Let's get out of this freaky place. I'll get even with Meldey if it's the last thing I do. If Pastworth wants a Pervstopper, he sure as hell is gonna get one!"

Keldeo and Meloetta slowly walked out. Meloetta turned back and thought about what she was doing. She slowly walked back.

"Mel?" Keldeo said.

"Mr. Meldey..." Meloetta said to Meldey without finishing her sentence. She then placed the Everlasting Pervstopper that Meldey gave him on his half-desk and walked back.

Meldey slowly put his hand over the Pervstopper and grabbed it, placing it into his palm.

"So shines a good deed in a wear world." he said, making a reference.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mel...my girl...you've won!" Meldey said, getting up from his half-chair and smiling while suddenly being in a happy mood. "You did it! I knew you would I just knew you would!" he said while excitedly grabbing his stuff that he put down. "Oh Melly...forgive me for putting you through this. Please forgive me."

Meloetta's face brightened up as she became hopeful again! Or happy...whatever.

"Meloetta, meet Mr. Milkinson!" Meldey said, as Pastworth suddenly walked through the door.

"Pleasure." said Pastworth, AKA Mr. Milkinson.

"Pastworth!" Meloetta uttered.

"No that's not Pastworth. He works for me!" said Meldey. "I had to test you, Melly. And you passed the test. You won!" he said with more optimism.

"I win the icing?" Meloetta asked, her eyes wide, her smile wide and her face bright.

"The icing, yes sure the icing but that's just the top of the carton! Come on we must get on we have so much time and so little to do...wait strike that and reverse it." Meldey said. He pressed and button on the wall and then he, Meloetta and Keldeo walked in.

"This is the great glass Meldeyvator." Meldey said, refering to the carton-shaped "elevator" that he and the two legendaries were in.

"It's an elevator." Keldeo mentioned.

"It's a Meldeyvator. An elevator only goes up and down, but the Meldeyvator goes sideways and longways and squareways and frontways and all other ways thinkable! It can take you to any room in the whole factory. Just press any button and Zing! You're on your way. And up until now I'm pressed all of them...except one." Meldey said, then he pointed at a big red button on the top of the Meldeyvator. "That one. Melly, why don't you press it?"

"Ok..." Meloetta reached up and pushed the button that Meldey was reffering to, suddenly causing the Meldeyvator to start shaking.

"There it goes!" Meldey said as the Meldeyvator started up. It then started rising. "I'm not too sure what's gonna happen now."

"Where are we going?" Keldeo asked.

"Up and out!" Meldey responded.

"You mean...?"

"Yep."

"But this room is made of glass! It'll shatter to pieces! We'll be fragmented!"

"Probably." Meldey said, as the two legendaries looked up with slight fear and excitement while Meldey seemed to remain calm, as if he knew what would happen, which he did. "Get ready. Here it comes!"

Suddenly, the Meldeyvator crashed through the ceiling, going and suspending itself in midair.

"Good job!" Keldeo said.

"Look down! The view it great!" Meldey said.

The two legendary Pokemon looked down through the windows of the Meldeyvator.

"Hey Kel, I can see my house from up here!" Meloetta said, noticing the Legendary Household.

"You can see a lot from up here." Keldeo replied.

"So how did you like the icing factory, Melly?" Meldey asked.

"I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!" Meloetta said smiling.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I'm giving it to you!" Meldey said abruptly, catching Keldeo and Meloetta off guard and in great surprise.

Then Keldeo said: "You...you're giving Meloetta your-"

"I can't continue forever." said Meldey, interrupting him. "And I don't wanna try. So who can I trust to run the factory when I leave and take care of the Bubba Wubbas for me? Not a trainer. A trainer would want to do everything his own way, not mine. And so I decided that I had to find a Pokemon. A sweet, icing loving Pokemon who loves icing so much that she would have a fetish with it, to whom I could tell all my icing-making secrets!"

"So that's why you sent out the golden ribbons!" Meloetta mentioned.

"Yes. And so now the factory is yours Melly. You can move in immediately!" Meldey said.

"What about me?" Keldeo asked.

"You too."

Meloetta then said: "And what about-"

"You and your friends. Feel free to bring them all!"

Meloetta's face brightened, her eyes filling up with tears of joy as she hugged Meldey.

"But Melly..." Meldey then said. "...don't forget what happened to the horny, hungry Pokemon girl who suddenly got everything she always wanted that had to do with pleasuring herself to the point where she would be doing it forever with no other worries."

"What happened?" Mel asked.

"She lived happily ever after." Meldey finished. And with that, Meloetta hugged Meldey again, and so Meloetta moved into Meldey's icing factory, suddenly being permanently happy with the lifetime supply of icing and then some. If you're wondering what happened with the others, Manchlux turned into icing and ate himself, Gardevoir grew temporarily sick of Oran Berries, Team Rocket went back to chasing the twerps...er, Ash and his friends, and Reddom turned to cum. Just kidding he got stretched into cum shape. And so, Meloetta lived happily ever after in the icing factory with no other worries in the world.

…

….

…..

…...

Wait! It's just gonna stop right there? Everyone who knows the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory knew this was coming. But the problem now is, how will Meloetta's crazy adventures with she and her friends, and her icing fetishes, continue? I'll tell you how. The above ending doesn't happen, and things go back to normal. How will it end then? I don't know! Meloetta decides not to live in the factory? Sure whatever. I don't know. Just make sure it all doesn't stop here. May Meloetta's crazy adventures continue mostly in the fanfics of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who's Meloetta Icing Fetish stories inspired me for this and then some. Anyway, thanks for reading. At least now we know one thing that is absolutely certain.

Meloetta's life can still get sweeter.

**THE END**


End file.
